1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a therapeutic treatment pad for applying heat, cooling or a treatment fluid to a portion of the anatomy of a subject, and more particularly to a therapeutic pad that is adhered to the body by application of a vacuum.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the art that in treating sprains, muscle strains, skin infections and other conditions, either heat or cooling be applied to the localized area of the injury. In this regard, hot water bottles, ice bags, electrical heating pads and the like have been used. One problem that has persisted in using such devices is the fact that they are difficult to maintain in intimate contact with a patient's body where sharp contours and flexing are involved. For example, in treating a sprained ankle, applying ice to the injury counteracts the increased blood flow to the injured area and thereby reduces swelling, redness and warmth. By applying such cooling after the injury, much of the inflammation is prevented from developing. However, it is somewhat difficult to make an ice bag conform to the contour of the ankle.
Many episodes of pain come from muscle exertion or strain, which causes tension in the muscles and soft tissues. This tension can constrict circulation, sending pain signals to the brain. Heat application eases pain by dilating the blood vessels surrounding the painful area. Increased blood flow provides additional oxygen and nutrients to help heal the damaged muscle tissue. The heat application also provides a stimulating sensation in the skin, decreasing the pain signals being transmitted to the brain.
For the most part, heating pads and ice packs employ a flexible material as the housing for a heat transfer medium to thereby allow the bag or pad to be wrapped about a body part. Users have employed elastic bands and straps of one kind or another in an attempt to hold the heating/cooling pad in place at the site of the pain. Such an approach at securing the patient treatment pad or bag in place has not been altogether successful due to the presence of gaps between the surface of the treatment pad and the patient's skin. Air tends to be a good thermal barrier and, hence, the presence of an air gap between the treatment pad and the surface of the subject's skin detract from the efficacy of the treatment.
In addressing wound sepsis, it has been found that various gaseous anti-bacterial agents, when appropriately applied are effective in alleviating infections.
A need therefore exists for a therapeutic treatment pad that can readily be adhered to the body of a patient in such a way that a heat transfer surface or a gaseious medicament delivery pad remains in intimate contact with the patient's skin. The present invention fulfills such a need.